stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Zero Hour
"The Zero Hour" is the 43rd episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 43rd episode overall. Description Mario and Luigi come to terms with the fact that they must now face the newly-powerful Wario. Overview Mario and Luigi team up with a former enemy in order to take down Wario. Synopsis Mario and Luigi have just discovered that Master Miller (who was actually Wario) has re-gained the nether saber, and the saber has been re-charged. Mario realizes that now that Wario has the saber activated, he's going to kill everyone, starting with the weakest of the gang. Luigi says they need to find Walgina quickly, and also questions why they spent so much time searching for their hats. Mario reminds Luigi that without their hats, they wouldn't stand a chance against Wario. Mario believes Walgina is probably dead and that they now need to find Wario without anyone's help before he starts killing everyone. As they talk about this, Walgina walks down a road near by and is being followed by a mysterious person, who quickly stops her by grabbing her shoulder with a black glove like Wario's. The man turns out not to be Wario, but none other than Waluigi. They quickly embrace for a moment, but Walgina quickly breaks away and slaps him. She asks him where he has been and why he didn't say anything to her. Waluigi begs for her forgiveness and they both admit they love each other. He asks if she knows where Mario and Luigi are, and she says they are probably at their house. She asks why they have to find them, but Waluigi says he will explain everything when they arrive at their house. Back at the house, Luigi searched for Link, but couldn't find him anywhere. They both assume Wario got to him before they got back home. Mario is worried, for Peach is long gone, Brock is away at college, Ash is useless, Solid Snake is off doing his own thing, and now Link may be dead. They realize that they will have to confront Wario alone, or the world is doomed. Suddenly, Waluigi appears, and says that he has come to aid them on their confrontation with Wario. Mario asks if he's ok with this, because they were friends, but Waluigi says he's ok with it. Luigi asks where he's been, and Waluigi decides to explain everything to the brothers and Walgina. After the battle with Luigi, Waluigi walked into the forest to figure out what he was going to do next. He wanted to take Walgina and go far away. As he was going back to her, a voice started to talk to him. The voice told him that Nox Decious was dead, and that Wario was the one who killed him using the Nether Saber. The voice asks Waluigi to get the saber from him. When Waluigi asks why, and the voice tells him he needs him to kill Mario. Waluigi asks why he would do that and the voice tells him Mario ruined his life and caused all of his problems. Waluigi says Mario never did that, and that the voice should leave. The voice then is furious and says when he rises to power he will kill him, but Waluigi says he will only be able to do that if he finds him first. In order to keep Walgina safe from the mysterious voice, Waluigi fled and tried to get as far away as possible. He eventually found Merlin and was trained by him. Merlin explained to him what the voice was and what Waluigi's purpose was. When Luigi asks what his purpose is, Waluigi explains that Merlin told him that there were two chosen ones, and that he was assigned to protect one of them. Mario asks if it is him, but Waluigi says it's the other chosen one. When Luigi asks who the other chosen one is, Waluigi says he's not allowed to say anything yet. Mario asks why he can't tell them yet, and why Merlin didn't say anything about Waluigi being with him the entire time, but Waluigi says that Merlin told him everything he needed to know at the moment. Mario also asks if Waluigi is suppose to be protecting the other chosen one, then why isn't he with him at the moment. Waluigi explains that before he can protect him, they need to defeat Wario, or else all will be lost. Waluigi knows where Wario is, but first they need to train, for Wario will be very powerful. They will to match that strength, and they need to do a year's training in one hour. They must enter the zero hour. And so, Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi train their hardest for one hour. After their training, Waluigi says they will take the next hour to rest up for the battle. Waluigi suggests that if they have anything they need to do, they should do it now. Waluigi is going to take Walgina to Merlin, where she should be safe during the battle. Mario and Luigi decide to use their hour of rest to write a letter. Luigi writes a letter to Daisy, telling her how he is sorry for not writing to her in awhile and his true feelings toward her. Meanwhile, Mario writes a letter to Yoshi, apologizing about the way he has treated him and promising to give him a bigger role in his adventures. After the hour is up, the trio re-unites and Waluigi takes them to Wario's location... Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / The Voice of Darkness * Chris Muller as Luigi * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Torye Benton as Walgina Locations * Mario's Property * The Battlefield Production Notes Series Continuity * This episode is the first time Walgina appears since "Basketball Diaries." * This is the first time Waluigi is seen in Season Three, despite the fact that Rich Alvarez stated that Doug Orofino would never be seen again, although this was probably a trick to surprise viewers. * Waluigi is the third person to be confronted by the Darkness, the first two being Mario and Wario. Character Revelations * Waluigi is now known to have been with Merlin when Wario talked to him and Mario talked to him. * Luigi is revealed to have had a relationship with Daisy. * Yoshi is the character whom Mario writes to. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * The "year's worth of training in 1 hour" is believed to be a Dragon Ball reference, although Rich Alvarez has said he has never seen the series and it is merely a coincidence. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsaHty7iMD4 Category:Season Three